


Тень и пламя

by DevilSoul, fandom_Kylux_2016



Series: мини G-PG-13 [7]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), The Golden Compass (2007)
Genre: AU, M/M, Условный кроссовер с "Золотым компасом", фэнтези
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 01:28:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7598122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevilSoul/pseuds/DevilSoul, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Kylux_2016/pseuds/fandom_Kylux_2016
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Мерцающая завеса клетки медленно опускается.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Тень и пламя

— Бен, — хрипло каркает ворон и бьётся о сетку. Перья вспыхивают, обугливаясь от каждого удара. Лапы его, от конца голеней и вниз, висят на жилах. 

Бен плачет, протягивая руку к своему деймону. Их обоих бьёт током и трясёт от насильно разрываемой связи. 

Разряд. Ещё один. Птица оборачивается чёрным волком. Щерится, обнажая клыки, рычит и протяжно воет:

— Соло.

Бен вторит ему. Горячие слёзы катятся по щекам. Бен захлёбывается ими и кричит. Страх и боль сковывают тело. Мерцающая завеса клетки медленно опускается.

— Мама, — шепчет Бен хрипло на грани обморока. 

— Маленький разрез, — успокаивает его Лея.

— Дядя, — Бен подтягивает колени, обнимая их руками. Из груди словно вырывают сердце. Светящийся полог опускается всё ниже.

— Для твоего же блага, — говорит Люк.

— Отец, — всхлипывает Бен, а потом выгибается, истошно крича.

Хана нет на церемонии «разделения». Возможно, он кидает Чубакке мячик в одном из коридоров и чешет за лохматыми ушами. 

Тонкая нить, натянутая до предела, лопается. Завеса вспыхивает радужными искрами. Бен кричит так сильно, что рвёт связки. Его деймона, его друга больше нет. Как и души.

_Ненавижу._

Сосущая пустота втягивает всё самое светлое и доброе. Не дарует обещанный покой, а делает только хуже: обнажает тёмное и голодное, что пряталось внутри. Они убили не то животное. Разделили не с тем зверем. Глупые, мерзкие твари. Как они посмели?

_Не прощу. Никогда._

Бен пытается подняться на дрожащих руках, но падает. Перед глазами плывёт. Его мутит от запаха палёной плоти. Он смотрит на мёртвого волка по ту сторону решётки и тянется к нему изо всех сил, пока не теряет сознание.

В тот день Бен Соло умирает.

Отрезанная часть души заполняется ненавистью и злобой. Тьма оплетает сердце. Теперь он Кайло Рен. Новое имя не отзывается фантомным карканьем и воем в ушах и никак не связано с прошлым. Кайло оставляет за собой след из крови и пепла.

Он разносит собранным мечом лабораторию, где проводили «разделение». От блокирующей Силу клетки не остаётся и следа. Кайло теряет контроль. Он безжалостно убивает охрану и научных сотрудников. Он ступает по коридору, вдыхая полной грудью сладковатый запах крови, и перешагивает изломанные, изрубленные световым клинком тела.

Кайло организует побег для учеников Люка. Он рассказывает им правду: чем придётся пожертвовать ради того, чтобы стать джедаем. Без соблазнов и страстей. Как новое поколение оружия, верного Сенату. Без привязанностей и без деймонов.

— Ты обрёк их на верную смерть! 

Кайло глухо смеётся под маской, когда слышит дядю. Двигатель шаттла гудит, готовясь к гиперпрыжку. 

— Ты убил их!

Дети жмутся друг к другу. Напуганные и потерянные. Старшие успокаивают совсем маленьких. Звери, птицы и насекомые, что мечутся по кораблю, постоянно меняют форму и забиваются в складки одежд.

— Пыль одурманит их рассудок. Вы падёте во Тьму!

 _Мы уже пали, дядя. И причина не в нас и не в Пыли._

Те, с кем он пережил процедуру в один день, остаются с Кайло, решают встать под его началом. Они создают Орден Рен. Бездушные, отринувшие прежний дом и выбравшие другие имена.

А потом Кайло находит нового учителя. Верховный лидер Сноук делится знанием, как обуздать дикого зверя, что появился взамен деймона. Чёрный пёс, сотканный из живой тени, почти обретает плоть. Кайло гладит его меж высоких ушей, позволяет прикусить руку. Пузырящаяся слюна пачкает перчатки, но ему всё равно. Острые клыки смыкаются, вгрызаясь до самой кости. Кайло шипит от боли, но руку не отнимает. Крови нет, на коже не остаются следы зубов. Это всего лишь фантом. Глаза пса горят так же ярко, как клинок светового меча. А от низкого рычания позади становится не так одиноко.

Первый Орден принимает магистра со всем уважением. Деймоны высшего командного состава заметно нервничают при виде спутника Кайло Рена и жмутся ближе к хозяевам. На мостике Кайло уже ждут. Мужчина скользит по нему внимательным взглядом голубых глаз, представляется как генерал Хакс и протягивает руку для приветствия. Рыжая кошка подкрадывается к севшему у ног Кайло чёрному псу. Тот дёргает ухом и наклоняется, угрожающе рыча.

— Миллисент, — одёргивает Хакс строго. Кошка мажет пса хвостом по носу и спешит к хозяину. Она трётся о его ноги и поглядывает на гостей. — Лорд Рен. Надеюсь, наше сотрудничество окажется плодотворным для Первого Ордена.

Кайло наконец жмёт протянутую руку в кожаной перчатке. 

— Введёте меня в курс дела? — хрипит он через вокодер.

— Конечно. Следуйте за мной. 

Генерал Хакс оказывается приятно-раздражающим. Кайло наслаждается каждой их стычкой. Сарказм, завёрнутый в витиеватые, на первый взгляд вежливые фразы, приносит особое удовольствие. Подстёгивает тщательнее обдумывать слова, наполнять их двойным смыслом. И, похоже, заинтересованы оба. Сноук не выделяет явного лидера. На борту «Финализатора» действует негласный триумвират. Но капитан Фазма, с мощным деймоном в виде белого медведя, редко пересекается с Кайло, даже в тренировочном зале. А вот с Хаксом приходится общаться достаточно тесно. Брифинги и постоянные отчёты Верховному лидеру: у Кайло — поиск ценного артефакта — алетиометра, известного также как золотой компас — что в единичном экземпляре остался во Вселенной, у Хакса — новости о ходе строительства базы Старкиллер. 

Кайло в основном ждёт сообщений от братьев по Ордену и полагается на Силу, что приведёт к цели рано или поздно. Но, когда ему становится особенно скучно, а тело ещё ноет после тренировки, он находит Хакса, чтобы поделиться ценным мнением по поводу слабой подготовки штурмовиков, что и минуты не выдерживают против него. 

Хакс просматривает что-то важное на датападе в своём кабинете и, как обычно, сначала игнорирует Кайло. Когда его удаётся оторвать от экрана, то генерал ставит в упрёк недавнее происшествие рядом с жилыми модулями и напоминает, сколько средств уйдёт на починку управляющей панели. Кайло слушает вполуха, ожидая, когда они уже перейдут непосредственно к их стандартному диалогу. И пока Хакс его отчитывает, он обращает внимание на Миллисент.

Пёс Кайло реагирует на неё странно: то позволяет чуть ли не тереться о себя, то рычит ещё на подходе. Но кошка всё равно лезет, будто проверяет границы дозволенного. Кайло усмехается.

— Рен, вы вообще меня слушаете?

— Конечно, — Кайло ловит уставший взгляд генерала, а потом вдруг тянется к креплениям шлема и снимает его.

Хакс закрывает рот, не заканчивая фразу о субординации и этике. Миллисент ложится рядом с развалившимся на полу чёрным псом — почти нос к носу — и переворачивается на спину, потягиваясь и показывая светлый пушистый живот. 

— Раз вы так недовольны штурмовиками, Рен, — наконец отмирает Хакс и кашляет в кулак, прочищая горло. — Найдите соперника по силам. Уверен, капитан Фазма будет рада составить вам компанию.

Кайло смотрит на рыжую лапу на чёрном мехе пса, и его отчего-то бросает в жар. Он шумно сглатывает, произнося:

— Я хочу вас.

— Что? — давится воздухом Хакс.

— Спорим, я уложу вас на маты меньше, чем за пять минут?

— Рен, у меня нет времени на ваши игры.

— Вы знаете, что не продержитесь, — самодовольно усмехается Кайло и откровенно наслаждается реакцией Хакса. Тот сжимает челюсть, щурит глаза, осматривая Кайло со всем презрением, на которое способен, а потом сдаётся:

— Через два часа. Я приду. 

Кайло кивает и возвращает шлем на голову. Это должно быть интересно.

Бой на мечах заканчивается банальной дракой. Они опрокидывают несколько плохо закреплённых снарядов. Хакс более гибкий, легче уворачивается. Движения плавные, но быстрые. Ступает по матам мягко, прямо как его деймон. Кайло наслаждается их непродолжительным боем. Он всё равно сильнее и опытнее. Закалённый в реальном бою, он считает это всего лишь разминкой. Он даёт Хаксу ровно пять минут, после чего укладывает лопатками на маты и садится сверху, прижимая руки коленями. Совсем рядом Миллисент замирает под чёрным псом, что прикусил её загривок. 

Хакс тяжело дышит и вскидывает бёдра, пытаясь сбросить Кайло. Безуспешно.

— Если с ней что-то случится, — начинает он угрожающе, но Кайло его перебивает:

— Мой пёс не опасен. Это больше воплощение Силы. У вашей кошки не останется ран.

Хакс выдыхает: 

— Как его зовут?

— У него нет имени. Это не деймон. 

Кайло поднимается и протягивает руку Хаксу. Тот раздумывает пару секунд, но помощь принимает. Пёс отпускает Миллисент, лизнув напоследок её усатую морду. Кошка замирает на мгновение, а потом прячется за хозяина. 

Больше они не встречаются на матах, но изредка Хакс приходит посмотреть на тренировки Кайло. Этот своеобразный ритуал прекращается, когда база Старкиллер начинает функционировать. Кайло приглашают на официальный банкет. Но у него нет никакого желания идти, поэтому он безнадежно опаздывает и попадает скорее на неофициальное продолжение. Людей не слишком много. Основная часть отошла ко сну, чтобы не опоздать на смену. Оставшиеся офицеры под руководством Фазмы переносят диваны, пьяно смеясь, и приветственно кивают магистру, когда замечают его в дверях. Капитан молча указывает, в какой стороне бар. Кайло обводит взглядом помещение: в дальнем углу мелькает пушистый рыжий хвост. Миллисент лежит на спинке широкого дивана, где Хакс напивается в одиночестве и курит.

— Как же датчики пожарной безопасности? — интересуется Кайло и садится напротив.

— Временно отключены, — Хакс выпускает тонкую струю дыма и делает глоток из широкого стакана.

Пёс Кайло запрыгивает на чужой диван и, тихо рыкнув, пытается поймать рыжий хвост зубами. Миллисент дёргает им из стороны в сторону, а потом лениво опускает лапу на нос пса и отодвигает морду, чуть выпустив когти. Пёс, фыркнув, тыкается в мохнатый бок и сворачивается на подушках. 

Кайло и Хакса разделяет узкий стол с фишками, пустыми стаканами и…

— Голошахматы? — интонация Кайло даже через вокодер удивлённая.

— Никак не найду достойного соперника. Играете?

Вместо ответа Кайло сбрасывает незаконченную партию и садится удобнее, снимая шлем.

Они заканчивают со счётом два-один в пользу Кайло. 

— Вы уже второй раз мне проигрываете, генерал. 

Хакс откидывается на спинку дивана и протягивает руку, чтобы дотронуться до Миллисент. Кошка ластится к нему, а потом запрыгивает на колени. 

— Вы достойный противник, как бы ни было трудно мне это признать.

— Можно вопрос?

— Смотря какой, Рен.

— Она не разговаривает?

— Нет.

— Почему?

— Второй вопрос.

— Два проигрыша.

— Это, — Хакс запускает руку в пушистый мех и чешет бок, — долгая история. Скажем так, у моего отца были свои методы воспитания.

— Были?

— Мы не общаемся с тех пор, как я выпустился из академии.

Миллисент громко мурлычет, и молчание не кажется напряжённым. В другой части зала слышен раскатистый смех и не вполне цензурные слова от капитана Фазмы.

— Почему вы не дали псу имя? — Хакс делает последний глоток и отставляет пустой стакан. Теперь он гладит Миллисент обеими руками.

— Он не живой. Это порождение внутренней Тьмы.

Хакс внезапно смеётся.

— Что-то не так, генерал?

— Простите, — Хакс быстро успокаивается, но румянец стремительно расползается по его щекам. — У вас такая очаровательная Тьма.

Кайло замирает от этих слов.

— Вы только что назвали меня очаровательным? 

Хакс закатывает глаза. 

— Нет. Только вашего пса, — Хакс поднимает руку и протягивает её к чёрной тени на соседней подушке, но до того, как коснуться, он вдруг серьёзно смотрит на Кайло. — Можно?

— Попробуйте, — кивает Кайло. Никто до этого даже не пытался. Будь это настоящий деймон, жест был бы интимным, а так...

Хакс осторожно чешет за ухом. Пёс принюхивается, а затем чуть двигает головой, открывая доступ к шее. Кайло чувствует фантомные прикосновения и поражённо молчит. Он ощущает всё так, будто рука Хакса не в чёрной жесткой шерсти, а в его волосах. Волна жара прокатывается по телу. Он вздрагивает и резко поднимается с дивана. Хакс удивлённо моргает, когда Кайло извиняется, говоря, что совсем забыл о срочных делах Ордена. Он так торопится покинуть зал, что почти врезается в одну из декоративных колонн. 

Пёс молча следует за ним, но Кайло впервые ловит от него глухую волну раздражения. Так не должно быть.

Но мысли об этой странности уходят на второй план, когда Кайло поступает информация об алетиометре. Он бросается на поиски. Кайло ведёт Сила. Он нападает на след мятежников. Компас не должен попасть в руки Люка Скайуокера. Столь ценный артефакт, что помогает раскрыть ложь, повернёт ход истории.

Умы и так забиты сказками о Пыли, о том, что Избранный много лет назад нарушил баланс, и теперь тотальное «разделение» — единственная возможность спастись. Только от чего? Полуправда, которую усиленно продвигает Сенат. Может, Первый Орден и забирает маленьких детей от родителей для последующего обучения, но они хотя бы не отрезают от них часть души, прикрываясь мистической Пылью.

У лучшего пилота Сопротивления нет деймона. Он думает — это преимущество. Считает себя сильным и чистым. Хотя на деле — очередная стерильная пешка. По Дэмерон не понимает: Республика отрезала самое дорогое, что есть в жизни, в угоду политикам. Кайло без труда вытаскивает нужную информацию. Компас в дроиде. Но всё идёт совсем не так, как должно.

У взятой в плен мусорщицы стёрты воспоминания и тоже нет деймона. Там, в лесу, Кайло предлагает ей стать ученицей. Он видит бесплотный дух, что летает рядом с ней. Он покажет, как сделать из него спутника. Но она выбирает иную судьбу.

«Глупая девчонка», — думает Кайло, лёжа в снегу и истекая кровью. 

Чёрный пёс согревает его своим телом и скулит, положив окровавленную морду на грудь. Из последних сил Кайло путается рукой в слипшейся шерсти, успокаивая пса, и теряет сознание.

Запах медикаментов забивает нос. Кайло моргает, привыкая к освещению. Он ощупывает бок: рана почти затянулась. Трогает лицо, пальцы пачкаются в бакте. 

— Как вы себя чувствуете, Рен?

Только сейчас Кайло замечает, что в палате он не один: Хакс сидит в кресле совсем рядом и выглядит, мягко говоря, помятым. У его ног чёрный пёс, свернувшийся вокруг спящей Миллисент. Рыжее и чёрное. Такое красивое сочетание цветов. Кайло нравится.

— Вы переборщили с обезболивающим, — вяло отвечает он. — Почему вы здесь?

— Миллисент не уходит, — проговаривает Хакс тихо. — А я не могу отойти от неё далеко. Связь…

— Тень, — хрипло выдыхает Кайло, пёс вскидывает голову, сверкая алыми глазами. — Я назвал его Тенью.

— Хорошее имя, — откликается Хакс.

Их разговор был целую вечность назад. 

Пёс осторожно встаёт, запрыгивает на койку и медленно опускает лапу на перебинтованную грудь. Его глаза темнеют, когти впиваются в открытые участки кожи, из царапин сочится кровь. Тьма сгущается, тело, прижимающее его к койке, становится более тяжелым. 

— Мне приказано доставить вас к Верховному лидеру.

— Я завершил обучение, — Кайло поднимает руку и позволяет белоснежным клыкам прокусить её до крови. 

— Он не должен причинять боль, — Хакс бросает короткий взгляд на Миллисент, та сонно потягивается и начинает умываться.

— Он должен слушаться, — вторит Кайло. Тень тут же начинает зализывать раны и скулить, тыкаясь влажным носом в раскрытую ладонь. 

Кайло надавливает ему на спину, и пёс ложится прямо на него. Одной рукой чешет бок, а второй слабо дёргает за мохнатое ухо. Тень встряхивает головой и резко поворачивается в сторону. Миллисент грациозно запрыгивает на койку, мнёт лапами одеяло и устраивается под боком пса, который обнюхивает её, фыркает и мгновенно теряет всякий интерес, переключая всё внимание на хозяина.

Хакс тяжело вздыхает:

— Миллисент.

— Похоже, сегодня вы ночуете в кресле, — усмехается Кайло. Ему тяжело и жарко, но это живое тепло. Правильное.

— Бывали дни и похуже.

Хакс стягивает шинель и укрывается ею.

— Спокойной ночи, Рен.

— Спокойной.

Кайло смотрит на двух деймонов, что оккупировали его койку, и едва заметно улыбается. Чёрная тень и рыжее пламя. Идеальное сочетание.


End file.
